And so, I met him
by Eleanorose123
Summary: Dinosaur Ryuzaki recalls being humiliated from his national loss, and how he met a lifelong friend in the process. Haga/Ryuzaki


It was shameful. I had never felt so embarrassed before in my life. For one minute, I was the best of the west side of Japan, and was about to claim the rest in a duel to make history. The next, I found myself being defeated by a combo I could've avoided, and my opponent come out victorious. My opponent who was _younger_ than me.

I couldn't bear to look at him. If I had, I swear I would've lost all my dignity and pride by screaming at him all the anger that was bottling up inside of me. But I still respected the game, I still respected my loss, so I simply refrained myself from looking at him.

But, oh, _did I hate him._

How couldn't I? I've just spent a whole tournament thinking I was the best Japan had for dueling, only to be proven wrong by a kid in a bowtie. One small person took victory away from me in an instant, and left me gathering up my deck as second best.

What a ring that had? Dinosaur Ryuzaki; second best of Japan.

Always second never first.

My anger was starting to get the best of me when I was about to leave the stadium. I bit my tongue and shook so much; my eyes were starting to water. _I will not cry. I can't cry,_ I had told myself over and over again. _I won't give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing me weak._

_Above all else,_ I thought, _don't you dare look at __**him**__._

There was nothing left for me there, so I headed towards the exit of the arena. Behind me, I could hear the arrival of the elusive creator of Duel Monsters arriving. _He's here to congratulate __**him**__, not you. Don't bother looking, just keep moving._ That little nagging thought was starting to grow louder in my head.

Why couldn't I look? Why couldn't I witness the conclusion of the tournament I worked so hard to participate in?

Shame, regret, remorse; these were all valid answers to those questions. So why couldn't I think of them then?

The nagging thought would rule me forever if I didn't stop listening to it. I'd never be able to accept this loss if I never could look at my opponent's face again. I could still hate him, but I'd feel so much better with myself if I could just be able to look him in the eye, and admit that he'll be my enemy for the rest of my life. So, despite that the thought of "don't look at him" was resonating in my mind; my feet found themselves turning, and the rest of my body followed. _Just a glance, only a glance._

I had frozen at the sight before me.

Across the arena was my opponent, being congratulated for winning and receiving his award. Everyone cheering his name echoed the stadium, but it all went numb for me. I could only see him _smile._

That smile on his face just made everything in my mind silent. Because even if it was bittersweet for me, I had forgotten the joy that must've been upon him at that very moment. To be victorious in such a huge event, to be able to say "I did it", and to be recognized by so many people as being "the best".

His smile showed all of those feelings and more.

I should've just turned and walked away right then and there. I should've been done with this boy, and continue on with my life. But I didn't, and I wasn't. I didn't even notice my legs forcing me to walk towards him.

What would've happened if I had won? Would this situation be reversed, and would he be walking towards me like I was at that moment? Something told me he wouldn't, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything actually. I didn't care that I just lost, I didn't care that I must've looked so pathetic, I didn't even care that some tears were still in my eyes.

All I seemed to care about was this stranger before me.

Looking up at me standing right in front of him, he looked so confused. A slight bit of fear perhaps? Fear of me hurting him? Whatever his feelings were, he looked at me with those blue eyes, as I stood there, unsure as to what I was doing.

After a moment, my arm moved up and I extended my hand to him. Without realizing my action, the corners of my mouth started to form a smile, and in an instant, I found myself grinning like an idiot.

A moment of hesitation, and I found my opponent smiling again. But not at a crowd, not at an audience, just at me. A smile that seemed to say "thank you". His hand clasped mine, as the audience cheered for two of Japan's best duelists, and I had never felt so happy inside.

This boy was not my enemy. He was like me in more ways that I had realized at that moment, and with our hand shake, decided our fate.

Insector Haga was my friend. And we didn't know it right then, but he would be for a very long time.


End file.
